The Beginning of the End
by Whore Queen
Summary: This is my sequel to The Future, it is about how The Future will be changed but it's also about Mab's past at the same time. It's based on my rp so I may drift sometimes to Dria and characters probably will be ooc r&r please xx
1. Dria Drust

Ok this is as promised my sequel to The Future I honestly don't have a clue on your tribes and kings and Im not interested in finding out so make of it what you will on that front. It centres around Dria who is actually based on my role play character.

So also to give an idea of Dria I picture Eva Green and Bella, Hannah Murray xx

The country remained in a terrible chaos the royals, the commoners, everyone was at each others throats, the country was at war within itself. Most people had divided into tribes. The rogue tribes were the worst they would reek havoc everywhere causing devastation. One tribe was that of _Caenonii_ they were a group made up of men, women and teenagers, and lead by a fierce woman. Alexandria Drust. She was a warrior, cold hearted woman, who had been born during the sieges. Women were thought of as mothers and lovers not Dria. She let her men rape, steal, and murder, even children from what ever village they ripped there way through.

When she was born she had no family an orphan brought up by priestess of the old religion. She did not care for it though not at all she laughed at magick. Instead she had sought out a murderous and bloody revenge. Not alone though she was joined by her husband, Alan. Another soldier, his nature was much gentler than hers though and when he lived she had been much more considerate even soft. Unfortunately he had been murdered in battle. She had long dark hair and at that point cut it to her shoulders, her dark brown eyes filled with hate. Another who joined her was her adoptive sister so to speak, Bella. A tiny pixie like woman of eighteen only a few years younger than Dria who had long dirty blonde hair.

Bella was a sweet young woman tiny harmless and a strong believer of the old religion. She wore a soft blue dress and tended to stay away from battles waiting on the outskirts for the wounded. Dria however had disgraced herself again by wearing clothes suited to a male, Alan's to be exact. His trousers, his shirts, his boots and his jacket, her pale skin was in general bloodied and over time her hair grew long again though she wore it up. Her and her entire tribe wore dark make up round there eyes apart from Bella. They were all animal like vulgar beings. They did not care for anything but revenge, the rule was simple despite being together when fighting they did not help anyone else out. No one was to go back for anyone they were a tribe after all not a family. If someone was wounded kill them no point in dragging people around.

It was night time and Dria and her Tribe had taken up a tower for the night it had only a few guards at it at the time it wasn't even built properly. Some of her men danced around drunkenly and sang but the majority were sat at the table with her.

'We are dwindling in numbers, soon we wont stand a chance against other tribes or armies.' A dark haired man growled slamming his fists down.

'None sense!' another shouted back. 'We are left with the best fighters!'

A sound of an army was heard approaching and Dria jumped up as did the rest of the men. Clearly they had been spied on and so a battle begun. She knew they were out numbered and she was now down to twenty men.

'Dria! Please!' Bella begged for them to go.

However she did not, the remaining men did though trailing Bella with them who screamed to stay with her sister. And they rid of into the night as the fire blazed behind them.

Merlin was terrified of sleeping because Mab still haunted his dreams. He looked worn from staying awake so he drifted off to sleep.

'Merlin, Merlin, Merlin.' Mab called from her in her taunting voice.

'Leave me alone!' he screamed.

He could see her eyes they were all he could see.

'You are haunted by the visions you saw, you will never rest and you will never get back to Nimue. Not unless you bring me back!' she hissed.

'Leave me alone!' he screamed.

'Never…not ever.' Her voice whispered and he woke up again.

Mab herself awaited in her land of dreams she knew she would returns soon. She could feel it and she would fight again. This time she knew what mistakes not to make for example wasting her time with Merlin. She had taunted him ever since he had met Saphira and seen those visions. How she relished in his screams of leave me alone. Until she was back and had a body again she would not.

He got up it was day light he had slept a little but it had done him little good. So he drifted his way a long seeing smoke coming from a near by tower. He fell to his knees unable to walk and crawled along the ground.

'Who are you?' a strong female voice spoke.

A sword blade was pointed to his neck.

He tried to speak and ended up just rambling before passing out again. Dria had found him and she was intending to leave him but she was alone. She needed to find her sister and she would with this drunken idiot's help. Dria went for a bucket of water and threw it over him.

'Wake up!' she snapped.

He did and the water had actually refreshed him a little he looked up at Dria and felt relief surely this woman would kill him and put him to sleep.

'Thank you.' He said quietly.

Dria raised an eye brow in confusion then rolled her eyes they were surrounded by corpses single handedly she had defeated the army.

'Get up!' she snapped again.

'Im going to find my sister and you are going to accompany me I may need to trade a slave.'

Merlin shook his head.

'N-no, no Im not. Please kill me.' He said weakly.


	2. Meeting Merlin

'Don't be so ridiculous! You will obey me now!' she roared kicking him.

His mouth began to bleed and that is when he figured he was dreaming and this was another game of Mab's.

'I wont play your games Mab.' He muttered.

Dria didn't hear him and didn't care she picked him up and pushed him on a horse.

'Now hold on because if you fall of Im going to tie you to my horse and drag you with me. Understood?' Merlin fell of the other side of the horse to the ground, Dria rolled her eyes.

'Right!' and she did as promised taking off and dragging him behind.

They rid until dark when Dria finally stopped and lit a fire. Merlin had dreamt as they rid along quite oblivious to the fact that he was being dragged.

'What are you doing now?' Merlin groaned to Mab confused between her and Dria.

'I am not doing anything.' She said placing a hand to her chest innocently.

Merlin groaned more.

'You are to travel to Stonehenge.' She instructed.

'No!' he shouted.

'There is a young woman by the name of Bella, she will resurrect me but they need your help.' She continued ignoring him.

Merlin stood up laughing.

'Are you stupid? Insane? Or is this my mad dream making me think this is happening?'

Mab rolled her eyes inspecting her nails.

'You will go! I can feel it, in fact you are being taken right now.' She said smugly.

'I wont go!' Merlin woke up screaming.

Dria jumped.

'What the hell is wrong with you? Are you mad?' she looked at Merlin in exasperation wondering if she could have chose a worse slave.

'Right you've slept go get me something to drink. Now!' she ordered throwing an empty bottle.

'Try to run I'll hunt you down and drink your blood.' She smiled.

Merlin stared at her his body in agony.

'What happened?'

'You are actually useless.' She covered her eyes.

Merlin figuring he would not get peace went off to get her some water from the stream. When he came back she lay on the ground her eyes open though asleep she jumped hearing him.

'Took you long enough.' She glared.

'Thank you is just as nice.' He frowned.

Dria lifted the water and downed it with thirst.

'I do not show manners to slaves.' She chided.

'Keep watch while I rest. Try to run, again I will kill you.' She growled before closing her eyes.

Merlin had a feeling that this woman did not work for Mab so was pretty sure if he stuck with her Stonehenge would be one of the last places he'd go. The woman was vile but better her than Mab. He kept awake until morning when she woke at the crack of dawn.

'Let's go.' She got back up.

'There is one horse.' he pointed out and rubbed his bruises.

'Well I had to drag you the first time as you wouldn't wake.'

'Waiting was not an option?'

Dria gave him a look which told him to drop the subject.

'Where are we going?' he asked.

'You never shut up do you.' She groaned. 'I told you before we are going after my sister Bella.'

Merlin felt his stomach drop.

'So we are going to Stonehenge.'

Dria looked confused.

'Why would we go there?' she raised an eye brow.

'For your sister Bel-' he stopped talking. 'you didn't know where she was?'

Dria got up looking suspicious.

'Of course I don't how could I? How do you? Who the hell are you?' she drew her sword out furiously.

Merlin sighed, she hadn't known, Mab had tricked him into helping her.

'My name is Merlin, Im a wizard.' He said sadly.

Dria burst out laughing though her sword was still bared.

'No, really?'

'Trust me I wouldn't joke about that I don't enjoy being who I am.'

Dria looked angry.

'Well I don't believe in any of your magick none sense.' She glared.

'However we'll go to Stonehenge if they are there? You get to live. If they are not? Im getting a new slave. Now get on we are wasting precious time.'

Merlin got on the horse behind her and they rid on until they arrived at Stonehenge. The twenty or so soldiers came out from the rocks arrows and swords at the ready.

Dria kept up pace without flinching, and Bella ran out from the rocks to her sister.

'Dria! Your ok!' she squealed in delight.

She grinned jumping off the horse.

'Bella.' She picked her up spinning her round she was a very strong woman after all. 'Im fine no thanks to you lot.' She growled at her men.

'We were out numbered.' A woman said gruffly.

'I made it out alive and killed everyone else there.' Her eyes bore into her and she shrunk back.

'Who is this?' Bella asked looking warmly at Merlin.

'New slave.' She said simply.

'We'll rest here the night and move on my order, we need supplies so we'll take the nearest village from here.'

'Who says your still in charge?' one of the braver men asked.

Dria swung her sword round slitting his throat, Bella cringed.

'Anymore questions?' she smiled warmly. 'Didn't think so.' She then walked of amongst the others.

Bella went over to Merlin.

'Im sorry about my sister.' She said sympathetically seeing his bruises.

'Are you ok?' she gently touched his arm.

Merlin cringed a little in pain.

'Im fine.' He smiled weakly.

'You must let me tend to your wounds.' She said instantly and ushered him over to a rock.

Merlin didn't complain he followed her and sat him down and before he could saying she had his shirt of and began dabbing his wounds with a warm gooey substance. It did make him feel a little better though not completely.

'My name is Merlin.' He told her.

Bella gaped.

'Thee Merlin? King Arthur's wizard?' she smiled.

Merlin nodded.

'That's right.'

She bowed deeply.

'It is an honour to meet such a grand wizard.'

Bella looked positively delighted.

'Everyone, everyone listen.' She got into the middle of the rocks and everyone gathered round well apart from Dria who preferred to practice with her sword.

'This is Merlin, Arthur's wizard.' A couple of them snorted at Arthur's name.

'Queen Mab's son.' She added, Merlin cringed and at Mab's name more snorted.

'Don't you understand what this means?' a very small few looked hopeful.

'We can bring her back now, and we could, we could, settle down with families.' She said happily. 'She could restore peace.'

Merlin sighed at her words she was clearly misinformed about Mab.


	3. Mab's Return

'Queen Mab isn't known for bringing peace.' Merlin said flatly, Bella looked so disappointed.

'Well not entirely but, but, she has good intentions.' Bella said firmly.

Merlin gaped at her.

'Are we talking about the same woman?' he raised an eye brow.

'The stories say that you didn't get on,'

'Understatement.' Merlin interrupted.

'But sometimes I argue with my sister and I think that Mab would do really good at stopping all this fighting.' She said innocently, she was naïve soul.

Merlin shook his head.

'N-' he then saw a flash a vision of the world and what it was to become, then of Nimue, then Mab.

'Help the girl and you can have your woman back in fact I wont even bother you as much anymore.' Mab said in an excited voice.

'No!' Merlin snapped out of it.

Bella looked very disappointed at this.

'Then we can try it without him.' A female, Gloria, stepped forward. 'I think we should try the summoning without him then.'

Bella didn't looked fond of this idea.

'It may go wrong.'

'It may not.' The woman added just as quickly.

'I don't know about you but Im tired of fighting I just want to settle.'

Dria rolled her eyes.

'Well I'll fight until I've won or Im dead.'

'Win what? More pain?' the man from earlier spoke up again.

'What is it you want to summon anyway? Fire and flames?' she shrugged.

'Queen Mab.' Bella replied.

'Queen who?' Dria said blankly truthfully very few of them knew who Mab was or Merlin they thought he was just a story until now. 'Whatever just keep me out of it.' Dria went back to fighting her invisible enemy.

'Let's summon your witch.' On of the younger men called out.

'Right I need you all to gather in a circle.' Bella instructed.

They assembled themselves into a circle.

'Bow down, hold hands. Now I need you all to visualise a woman, a beautiful woman, a witch and a Queen.' They did as they were told and Bella sent her magick round the circle.

Merlin became frozen with fear.

'You don't want to do this.' He shook his head.

They waited but nothing happened and Dria laughed.

'Shouldn't someone be arriving on a broomstick round about now?' she called over.

'Dria help us please?' Bella pleaded.

Dria sighed.

'Your lucky I love you.' Probably the only person she'd ever tell that. She joined the circle and did as asked Merlin pulled back in fear. He was hit by lots of visions of Mab.

Like when she teleported her eyes glazed over with triumph.

When he opened his eyes Mab stood before them all just as real as ever. She looked round at them all her eyes wide a smile slowly spreading across her face. When she saw Merlin she smirked and he stumbled back falling over. She was back, she was triumphant. Yes she had a lot of work a head of her but she had been forgotten and she had came back all by herself. Well and this silly child. Whispers ran around the circle and people looked stunned. Mab then immediately tried to teleport to her castle. She could not. Mab tried conjuring fire she could not. Her powers were gone.

'What have you done to me?' she hissed at Bella who shrunk back.

Dria glared at her immediately getting up.

'Why did we summon this pitiful woman?' she smirked.

Mab looked furious.

'How dare you!' she tried to blast Dria backwards who looked at her like she was mad.

'Now I get why you're his mother your both deranged.' She glanced at Merlin.

'When I get my powers back I will wipe you from the world like a bug.' Mab smirked. Dria walked up to her so they were inches a part.

'Give me two seconds and I'll cut that pretty little neck of yours.' She looked down at her. Mab was infuriated by this, Merlin however had never liked Dria more.

'Please don't fight.' Bella pleaded stepping between a glaring Mab and smirking Dria.

'Where are my powers?' she growled.

'Again seriously? I helped you bring…this.' Dria glared.

'Stop it!' Bella ordered.

'Queen Mab.' She bowed.

'I believe you do not have your powers as my magick is weak, and everyone else is human.'

'Merlin is not.' Her eyes lit up.

'No but he wouldn't help us.' Bella said quietly.

Mab raised her eye brows.

'You wouldn't help?' she let out a scream of rage which wasn't half as affective without her powers.

'I told you I'd never help you.' Merlin said simply.

'Hold on. We summoned a weak, useless, witch that doesn't have powers-' Dria was cut off by Mab slapping her. To which she responded by grabbing Mab's throat and pinning her to one of the rocks.

'I could do it you know, I should as you are no use to me. Or better yet some of my boys could use a new toy.' She smirked looking her up and down.

Mab without her magick did not have power and her form was small she could never match the strength of Dria but she held her head high glaring into her eyes.

'That's enough!' Bella screamed pulling her back, Dria continued to glare as did Mab.

'We'll get your powers back.' She assured.

'What makes you think I'll help you even if you do?' Mab narrowed her eyes.

'We want the same thing.' Bella said simply. 'And we need you and I think you need us.'

'I need no one, especially not her.' She spat at Dria.

'Im leaving before I kill her.' Dria went off for a walk.

'Im sorry about her. You must be tired, you should rest.' Mab hated to admit it but she was. 'Im going for a walk.' Mab headed in the opposite direction of Dria so she could get some sleep. Bella sighed.

'Now what?' the man with the gruff voice asked.

'I don't know yet.'

And so night fell everyone had gathered within the stones and it was lit by a fire in the middle well a part from Mab. Merlin had been sent to look for her. He found her curled up under a tree.


	4. The Upper Hand

'Mab!' he shouted a few steps from her.

She jumped.

'I wasn't asleep.' she snapped.

'None of my concern what you were doing.' Merlin said blankly.

'Everyone is eating Bella asked me to fetch you.' He turned from her.

Mab got up and strided over to him.

'Why wont you help me get my magick back?' she hissed. 'You know I am nothing without it!'

Merlin chuckled though felt a little bad.

'I told you I would never help you and I will stay true to my word.' He said simply.

'You're as bad as that witch of a woman.' She hissed.

'Dria?' he raised an eye brow.

'Yes her!' she growled.

'For the record I hate her as much as you though her sister is a gentle soul. You owe her thanks.'

Mab huffed and then sat down on a rock by herself across the fire Dria did the same though everyone else was grouped off. She didn't bother with Mab she stared into the flames boredly.

Bella approached Mab with some food.

'You must be hungry.' She said sweetly.

Mab turned her nose up and looked away she would not stoop to eating human food though her stomach did hurt.

'I'll eat later.' She said simply.

'I'd advise you to eat your training tomorrow.' Dria said walking towards her.

'Training?' Mab smirked. 'Training for what exactly?'

'You need to learn how to fight lady, unless of course you can? Because we will be fighting and I don't have time to look after you.' she finally met her eyes.

'Of co-' Mab began but couldn't finish.

She could fight with magick but not without it she had never need to learn to fight with a sword though she knew basics. Why would she? She could blast people with a twitch of her eye.

'You'll train with the others tomorrow. And you'll need your strength they wont be going easy on you.' Dria smirked then turned and left.

Mab glared.

'Wasn't expecting them to.' She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Soon the fire was dimmed, everyone slept apart from Merlin, Mab and Dria. Merlin was contemplating who he disliked the most from the two. And when he would get back to Nimue. Mab had slept earlier so wasn't particularly tired and Dria just stared at the stars quietly cuddling the jacket of her late husband. When day light came Mab had not slept though she felt rested enough Dria was the first to move and the rest followed. Merlin was sent over with a sword for Mab.

'What's this for?' she looked up at him suspiciously.

'We have to start training.' He said curling his lip.

'We?' she finally cracked a smile.

'Yes we.' He glared.

Mab smirked and got up lifting the sword it was heavy very heavy if she had magick this wouldn't be a problem but she didn't have strength.

It was teenagers four of them three boys one girl and Dria. She awaited Mab and Merlin.

'You too get to go first, age before beauty and all.' She smirked at Mab again.

Merlin felt awkward he didn't want to attack Mab not with a sword, Mab however was in such a rage with Dria she attacked Merlin without a thought. Not that she particularly liked him. They attacked each other and Mab's arms hurt. Merlin tried his best against her holding the sword with ease but he was not used to fighting. Mab got the better of him and he fell to the ground her blade pointed at his throat and for a split second she considered doing it.

'Morgan your in.' the only girl stood up and Merlin crawled back from Mab. The girl looked fierce almost angry at Mab.

'Go.' Dria ordered and so they fought.

The girl was a challenge, Mab felt a little amused by her name, at one point she caught her off guard and she almost lost her footing though Dria pushed her back in.

'Keep going.' She ordered.

Mab got the girl down who accepted defeat though her arm had been cut in the process, she smiled triumphantly at both Merlin and Morgan almost smugly.

Dria folded her arms at this.

'You and me.' Dria drew her own sword.

Mab felt warm and could feel sweat pour down her she was exhausted and her body ached and she was hungry. She desperately wanted to have a break, just for a moment but she wouldn't give Dria the satisfaction. Instead she kept up her smug grin.

'Of course.'

Bella watched from further away the swords clashed about twice before Mab was knocked to the ground her beautiful dress covered in dirt. Her body shook with pain and she glared up Dria though her and the other five were laughing at her. Which was mainly because she had been so smug after her two victories. Bella folded her arms and glared at Dria who rolled her eyes.

She offered Mab a hand to show she was making the effort but Mab didn't take it she instead stared up at her in pure hate. At that moment she would have given anything, anything at all just to blast her into one of those rocks. She wanted to cause her pain and humiliation as she had done her.

'I need to bath.' Mab growled she stood up and made her leave.

'We're not done yet.' Dria called after her.

'Im done.' Mab hissed coldly before making for a river.

Bella walked up to Dria in outrage.

'What?' Dria said innocently.

'You didn't need to do that.' Bella said angrily.

'Didn't need to but her cocky attitude irks me.' Dria said simply.

'If you care about me at all you would be helping her.'

'I do, I am.' Dria replied.

'I lost my family too and she is the only thing that ever gave me hope.' Bella said coming to tears. 'And now your ruining everything and, and I..' she quivered with tears.

'Please just teach her, properly.'


	5. Breaking The Ice

Dria sighed and closed her eyes.

'Fine I'll do it, Im sorry.' She shrugged.

'Forgive me?' she smiled a little.

Bella gave a watery smile.

'Thank you.'

Dria kissed her head, already regretting it she headed after Mab she walked down to the water and found Mab sitting on a rock with her head in her hands. She cleared her throat a little to allow her to pull herself together.

'Come to gloat?' Mab smirked bitterly.

'No.' she replied quietly. 'The opposite as it goes, I came to apologise. Im…sorry.' She said awkwardly.

Mab raised her eye brows.

'Oh your sorry, for what exactly?' she stood up glaring at her. 'Humiliating me in front of them? In front of Merlin?' she hissed hysterically.

'I should have let you break, I should have helped you and I didn't but Im going too. If you'll let me, actually if you don't I'll do it anyway. May I?'

'Apparently I don't have a choice!' she hissed in pain again.

'Good.' She sat down behind her and squeezed her shoulders.

'Ow!' Mab winced. 'What are you doing?'

'Shhh, relax against me.' She told her and gently begun rubbing her shoulders.

Mab was more than hesitant yet it felt so good.

She continued to rub her shoulders then began rub her arms.

'It hurts a little, but it will help relax your muscles.' She began to squeeze her back.

Mab whimpered.

'Relax against me.' She instructed softly.

'May I?' she began to undo her dress.

'Yes.' Mab replied quietly.

Dria undid her dress and began to massage her back more, her hands then began to rub her legs, she kneaded into all her muscles causing Mab to moan and whimper a few times before doing up her dress. She ripped a piece of her shirt and wrapped it around Mab's bleeding arm.

'After you bath I'll help you on your sword work.' She stood up and made her leave.

'Dria.' Mab's raspy voice called after her and she turned round, Dria smiled knowing she meant thanks she then left her alone to bath.

Mab felt more relaxed now her arm had been tended too, her muscles felt much better and she had cleaned up. When she returned Bella smiled seeing Mab looked a little happier, the three boys and Morgan had chosen to sit with Merlin. The four smirked when seeing her to which Mab rolled her eyes, Dria cleared her throat and they backed off. Bella went over to Mab with some food.

'I can eat later dear.' Mab said quietly.

'You need your strength.' Bella smiled sweetly.

Mab took the fruit and meat from her and stared at a little as though it was foreign.

'It's not going to eat itself.' Bella patted her back and left her in peace.

This was so wrong in Mab's eyes, she wasn't used to people touching her so much, nor food, nor relaxing, nor sleeping. She shivered a little feeling the cold.

'Eat up.' Dria put a cloak over her shoulders.

Mab soon recognised it to be Merlin's, and also noticed he was no longer there.

'He has just tried to run, but I'll send a few people after him, he'll be back soon.'

She nodded in reply and began to eat the food it tasted vile because she wasn't used to it and she couldn't eat a lot.

'Im ready.' Mab said getting to her feet and picking up her sword.

Dria nodded.

'As you wish.' They walked down to where they were earlier and Dria dropped her sword.

'Aren't you going to fight me?' Mab asked raising an eye brow.

'Not yet. Im positioning. One leg in front of the other.' She moved her feet. 'Sword point up.' She positioned her arms.

'And don't overly tense relax but keep a grip.' Dria circled her like a vulture then picked up her sword.

'Ready?'

Mab nodded and the swords clashed again they lasted longer this time though Dria managed to make the sword jump to her hand. Mab hissed in frustration.

'Your doing beautifully.' Dria set her own sword down and showed Mab how to hold hers without loosing her grip.

'Again?'

Mab nodded and the swords clashed again going longer still until this time Mab stumbled over her footing. Dria caught her before she fell and Mab hissed again.

'I hate this!' she screamed driving the sword into the ground.

Dria chuckled a little.

'It's not funny!' Mab growled.

'Your right it's not, you just seem to get upset easily.'

Mab glared.

'Again?' she raised an eye brow.

Mab sighed and nodded.

'This time focus more on how you move your arms, your footing is important but it's more of a second nature.' She explained.

Mab nodded and they went again swords clashing this was the longest yet, Mab paced forward and Dria found that she was blocked. Dria smiled encouragingly.


	6. Descendant

Mab suddenly paled and she turned away as she felt herself be sick. Dria caught her hair from her face and rubbed her back.

'It's ok.' She assured.

'Your body's not used to food I should have let you sleep first.' She said apologetically.

Mab finished being sick then shook her head.

'No, no Im fine.' She said defiantly. 'I can go again.'

'You need to rest there's tomorrow.' Dria picked her up and carried her to the rocks. She lay her down and wrapped her in Merlin's cloak and her own jacket.

'Im fine, I can go again.' Mab growled in anger at her treatment.

'Don't argue with me.' Dria's will was just as strong as Mab's. 'You'll have some water, you'll rest, and then later after you have eaten-'

'I cant eat again.' Mab cringed in memory.

'I'll help you with that too.' Dria said softly.

'Your going to help me eat?' she raised an eye brow in annoyance.

'Yes. Now hush.' The girl had an attitude that reminded her of one person.

'Who are your parents?' Mab narrowed her eyes.

'I don't know.' Dria said simply. 'For the record I am the descendant of King Vortigern.'

Mab almost jumped up to say I knew it but decided against it settling for a quiet. 'I thought so.'

Dria then left her to sleep.

Merlin had made a run for it Morgan having helped him do so, he kept running into the darkness on and on he didn't even know where Nimue was. Eventually he had to stop to rest and he prayed to the Gods that Dria's men would not find him.

When Mab woke up this time it was dark and there was only a small dim fire light.

'Go back to sleep.' Dria whispered over to her with a smirk.

'Will you stop ordering me around?' Mab hissed.

'Just habit.' She chuckled.

Mab got up and walked over to her giving her, her coat back and sat down beside her.

'Well get out of the habit, it's irritating. Being what I was, ending up like this. It's disgraceful.'

Dria rolled her eyes.

'Thanks.'

'It's different if your born human.' She explained. 'This is make no sense to me.' She sighed.

Dria smiled a little.

'I think I kind of get it.'

Mab raised her eye brows.

'How could you possibly-'

'I get it, I don't understand it but I get what you mean.' She said quietly.

'So who exactly are you?' she asked curiously.

Mab looked at her a little bewildered.

'Bella is my adoptive sister, we were brought up by the old religion. I didn't have time for it myself.' She explained.

Mab snorted.

'You are most definitely his descendant.'

'I don't care for Vortigern, he was vile and another reason we're in this mess, I know that but I was not told of my parents. I became filled with hate, and so tried to destroy everything in my path to take revenge. The only people I cared for were my husband, Alan and Bella.' She said quietly.

'Which is Alan?' Mab asked looking around she hadn't seen her speak with anyone.

Dria gave a bitter sweet smile.

'Alan was murdered as well, long ago.' She said sitting up.

Mab felt sympathy for the woman she could relate to her, she was like her, though she had never felt sympathy before.

'Im s-'

'Don't I cant stand sympathy.' She said cutting her off. 'So your story?'

Mab closed her eyes smiling.

'Im, old, very old. We don't have enough hours to go through it all.'

Dria smiled softly.

'Then give me the important parts.'

Mab nodded and explained about her life, about Merlin, who she was and what she stood for which in it's self took a good few hours.

'Does it hurt? Being forgotten?' she asked tilting her head.

'It's the worst thing you can ever imagine.' Mab said sadly. 'Well that and being human.'

Dria nudged her side.

'Play nice.' She yawned.

'Your tired.' Mab pointed out.

'I'll survive.' She yawned again.

'Sleep.' Mab ordered. 'For Bella.'

Dria chuckled.

'See it's fun ordering people around, but for Bella yes.' She yawned again. 'She's the one thing in the world I love.' Then she fell asleep.

Dria woke the next morning to find she had wrapped her arms around Mab, her eyes widened in horror. He shoulder muscles twitched.

'Thinking of chewing off your arm?' Mab rasped her eyes still shut.

Dria blushed.

'I…no, I mean. This is embarrassing.' She sat up.

'As embarrassing as being a goddess turned human now powerless and being thrown to the ground?'

'I apologised for that!' she snapped causing a few people to wake.

'Excuse me.' She got up and left.

Mab finally felt better knowing she had the upper hand now, Dria actually hadn't meant to end up like that. She shook her head then fell deadly quiet and deathly still. People were approaching many of them it was another tribe, Dria quickly made her way back.

Merlin had accidently stumbled upon another tribe and he was so glad he had. Since his departure Nimue and Frik had also ran into a tribe. A Christian tribe which were more or less the anti of Caenonii. They agreed to look after Nimue and Frik purely because they were Christian, what they didn't know was Frik was a gnome. Merlin had arrived and was frightened at first but over joyed when he saw Nimue. He kissed her passionately, he fed, he drunk, he had never been so happy. Then he remembered what had happened. He told the Nimue of how Queen Mab was back and that a rogue tribe had summoned her. Nimue told the Christian's who of course then headed to Stonehenge in outrage to put an end to the old ways. Merlin felt terrible he hadn't meant to send them there not to Bella.

'They are probably gone by now.' Merlin protested.

'There is no harm in checking Merlin.' Nimue squeezed his hand.

'I don't want her taking you away again.' She said lovingly.

Merlin sighed.

'Mab is only human now she cant harm us.'

'Human?' Frik raised an eye brow in delight. 'This is delightful news master Merlin, this means she can be killed. By weapon.'

Nimue did not condone violence but she felt happy at this.

'They're not going to hurt them?' Merlin asked Frik.

'They have angered God of course we are.' The nearest soldier answered.

Merlin paled drastically he wouldn't be able to live with himself if anything happened to her she was just naïve and misinformed after all. As they approached he made a plan he couldn't watch Mab die he couldn't do it the first time either, so he'd focus on Bella. He'd lead her to a horse and tell her to run that way she could get out of harms way and no one need ever know he'd return in time to see Dria, her men and Mab dead. No one need ever know. They approached the clearing for Stonehenge though he still secretly prayed they were not they're. Bella and the younger ones anyway.


	7. Betrayal and Humiliation

Dria had informed everyone of the on coming tribe of Christian's she loved battle it elated her, Mab herself relished in cutting through them.

'Go with Bella.' Dria ordered Mab, Bella was already on a horse.

'I will not!' Mab hissed in outrage.

'You will do as your told.' Dria growled.

'Then what was the point in teaching me to fight?'

'In case, and you may be followed.'

'Send someone else!' Mab hissed again.

'Dria they're coming.' Gloria called over in a whisper.

Dria pressed a hand to her head.

'Fine! Gloria you will take Bella, Mab you may stay and fight but I warn you now you fight alone if you get injured, you get left. Is that understood?' she glared.

Mab glared back.

'You underestimate me far too much.' She rasped.

'Now!' Dria roared ignoring her last comment and the two tribes combined together attacking each other.

Merlin let out a sigh of relief seeing that Bella had already took off, he chose to stand aside as did Frik and Nimue who buried her head into his chest. He gasped in horror as he saw one of the soldiers had chosen to follow Bella.

'No!' he screamed.

Both Nimue and Frik leapt with fright Merlin took off running after them as fast as he could. Nimue ran after him, Bella was thrown to the ground as Gloria was killed she crawled backwards.

'Please!' she screamed as the soldier brought his sword down.

Merlin running jumped at the soldier taking him down and knocking him unconscious.

Bella looked up in relief.

'Merlin!' she gasped. 'You came back to help us! Oh I knew you would I just knew it!' she almost laughed as she jumped into his arms in delight.

'I..-' he found himself cut off by her kissing him.

'Thank you so much.' She grinned.

Merlin felt incredibly guilty at this point he couldn't tell the girl it was partially his fault they were there. Nimue looked on in horror and anger as she watched Merlin kiss the girl. How could he? Her true love betraying her and for a pagan whore! She drew back from them in tears not letting on she had followed.

Bella blushed.

'Im sorry, I didn't mean to I was just excited.' She beamed.

'It-'

'How are your bruises?' she kept cutting him off she was like an excited child.

'They are much better thank you for tending to them.' He said quietly he felt worse than ever about lying.

'Oh you don't need to thank me you saved my life.' she said warmly.

'You should be on your way, before anyone else follows you.' Merlin sighed.

'Oh of course I'll meet up with you all later, you need to help the others.' She clapped his back.

Merlin groaned then helped her onto the horse.

'Good luck.' He called after her.

'You too!' she called back.

Merlin made his way back to see how things were going.

'Master Merlin!' Frik called him and Nimue were retreating with a wounded soldier.

'We have to fall back.' Merlin nodded and he ran over to help them. Nimue quietly glared.

Dria was down to fifteen men, Morgan, two teenage boys, four women and eight men. Then there was Dria and Mab. Of the other tribe there were around twelve men left who were being defeated easily. She did not see that one man was an archer though. She let out a scream off pain feeling and arrow go into her arm she dropped her sword. Her opponent would now surely take her life she turned her head to take the final blow. She waited for what seemed an unreasonably long time then looked back round. Mab stood looking down at her with a smirk having killed the soldier. She then left to join the remaining fight, the fifteen of Dria's men killed the Christian tribe.

Dria became ridiculously cold towards them.

'We best catch up with Bella she'll be a bit a head by now, hurry up!' she barked before leading off at a ridiculous speed. Upon seeing Gloria's body she gaped.

'Bella!' she called out. 'Bella!' she growled.

'If there is no body she is probably ok.' Morgan pointed out.

'Shut up!' Dria glared.

'Bella!' she called breaking off in a run.

'Dria!' Bella called back she had been stroking her horse.

Dria picked Bella up hugging her tightly.

'I was worried sick.' She gasped.

Bella felt the hot sticky blood on her skin and noticed there was an unreasonable amount and a sharp pointed objected.

'Dear gods!' she gasped seeing the arrow.

Dria rolled her eyes.

'It's nothing, Im just glad your ok.' She stroked her hair.

'You have an arrow sticking out of you of course it's something!' she almost shouted.

Mab and the remainder of the tribe finally caught up with them.

'We're stopping here?' Mab enquired.

'No we will keep going!' Dria hissed, Mab was reasonably amused she had got to her.

'You cant, your injured I need to fix your arm please don't fight me on this.' Bella looked at her with large eyes.

Dria growled.

'Fine!' and so they all sat down and lit a fire.

'Bite down.' Bella passed her a stick.

Dria did as asked, Bella snapped the back of the arrow of then pulled it through, Dria let out a growl of pain then spat the stick out. Bella cleaned the wound then tied some material around it.

'Better?' she smiled softly.

'Brilliant.' She said boredly then glared at Mab before turning to leave.

Bella walked over to Mab.

'What happened this time?' she groaned.

Mab smiled.

'Oh nothing.' She replied innocently.

'Where is Merlin?' Bella smiled changing the subject.

'That traitor is long gone!' she hissed.

'Traitor? But he helped us. He saved my life.' Bella said firmly.

'Saved your life? Who do you think told those men where we were?' she sounded gloating.

Bella hung her head, she had been looking forward to seeing him, she trusted him and cared for him.

'Im going to lie down.' She whispered feeling her heart sink.


	8. Mixed Emotions

Dria had walked deeper into the thicket of trees and sat down alone in the dark absently snapping twigs. She heard someone approach and instantly knew it was Mab.

'What is it this time?' she growled.

'You have a terrible temper.' Mab drawled. 'Arent you going to thank me, for saving your life?' she sounded proud again and smug.

'How dare you disobey my orders! You were told-' she began to rage.

'Ah my dear but I do not answer to you. I am Queen Mab.' She rasped touching her chest.

Dria's eyes widened.

'Everything about you irks me, your ludicrous religion, your attitude, that god awful rasping and most importantly your inability to take an order!' she shouted. 'And in turn I didn't kill you as I should have and I taught you how to fight despite not wanting to. Yet you seem to keep forgetting that, because the fact of the matter is you are nothing more than a human now who wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Bella!'

Mab's eyes lit up in fury and she slapped Dria for the second time, and Dria retorted with the same move as before grabbing her neck then pinning her to a tree.

'Will you stop doing that! I have killed people for less!'

Mab again held her head high.

'But you wont kill me.' She smirked.

Dria glared as though she was about to strangle her and Mab honestly thought she was so she was more than shocked when she felt her lips crush against hers as she kissed her. Mab kissed her back almost violently her hands wrapped around her neck as Dria picked her pushing her further into three. They finally parted gasping, the wolf like eyes stared into the dark brown eyes.

'I thought you hated me?' Mab rasped.

'I never said I hated you I said you irk me, a part from the voice. I actually like the voice.' She shrugged pressing kisses to her neck.

'Oh you do?' Mab raised an eye brow and pushed her to the ground, Dria winced her wound still hurting. Mab then leapt on top of her ripping at her clothes.

'Now it is my turn to teach you.' She growled seductively.

Dria gasped feeling herself become Mab's puppet, she knew she'd regret it but she enjoyed it, and Mab knew that she had won their games. She licked her, kissed her, bit her, sucked her, scratched her and all in the right places. Mab made her scream and moan like she never had before.

Dria's back was bloody with scratches, and she relished at reciprocating she was rather new at this like with Mab when it came to fighting. Though she could still make the goddess scream biting into her pale neck and bruising it causing some blood. Mab's eyes dilated as she gazed at the stars. Now this was probably the best human feeling she had ever experienced. Both women lay entangled on the forest floor gasping in pleasure. Dria stroked her long dark hair.

'Aren't we going back?' Mab asked tilting her head round.

'In the morning.' Dria whispered pressing kisses to her back and so they slept.

When Mab woke the next morning it was sunny, she was wrapped up though unclothed and Dria was nowhere to be seen at first. She got up and put her dress back on which was reasonably undamaged. Bella came down with some water for her.

'Why did you sleep so far from us?' she asked curiously.

'I…I needed some space.' Mab replied confused.

'You argued with Dria again didn't you.' Bella sighed. 'We heard you fighting, Im sorry she doesn't mean to be so mean.' She said sympathetically.

Mab shook her head.

'It doesn't bother me.' She took a drink of the water wondering if she had dreamed the whole thing.

Bella left her to her thoughts and Mab looked around there was no particular sign to confirm or deny her thoughts. She got up and joined the others who were getting ready to leave. Dria seemed just as distant as ever and just as cold, Mab pressed her hand to her fore head. Was she going mad? She suddenly had an idea and spilled some of the water she pulled her gown down and in reflection saw her neck bruised with bite marks. It had happened, but why did Dria not seem to care? Normally her fae side wouldn't care but this human side felt genuinely hurt and it annoyed her deeply.

'We are going in hunt of Merlin.' Bella announced. 'When we find him we can transfer his powers to you,' she looked at Mab. 'and you'll be strong again.'

Mab nodded.

'Then what?' Morgan asked.

'Then we make a little village of our own, for followers of the old religion and people who want peace, with time people will come round.' Bella explained softly. 'It will take time but when they see Queen Mab's power they are bound to turn around. No more chaos and no more fighting.' Everyone looked sceptical of this.

'Have we actually been following your orders,' a young boy who dared to speak up pointed at Dria. 'and your plans.' He pointed at Bella.

'Most of the Christian's wont be ruled by a witch!' Morgan shouted.

'With time they will, Queen Mab is good for the country and I know it.' Bella replied. Mab herself was getting very bored with this Morgan girl who seemed to have a hate for her something terrible.

'Your kidding? We're doing all this because you know? Not to mention the fact that few of us here believe in all that old religion none sense.' She sounded exasperated.

'Then they are fools!' Mab hissed.

'Even Dria thinks your religion is a joke!' she said hysterically.

Mab snapped round to Dria who looked down.

'She doesn't believe in you.' Morgan smirked.

Theses words hurt Mab's human heart until it turned to pure rage.

'I will find Merlin by myself I do not need your help any longer.' She hissed before making her leave.

Bella turned to Dria with a pleading look, who rolled her eyes sighing.

'We're helping her-'

'No we are not. And you are no longer in charge. We have been talking.' Morgan glared at her.


	9. Teasing Revenge

Dria looked out raged.

'You have been talking have you? Well here's some news you are under my command.' She roared.

'Kill the witch Queen and Drust too.' Morgan ordered.

Bella's eyes widened.

'Your sister may have lost her drive I have not,' she said to Bella then turned to Dria. 'your sister will be kept as a treat for my boys.' She smirked.

Mab was being dragged back by the hair of the head she looked at Dria in out rage.

'How dare you!' she hissed.

'I am Queen Mab!'

'Darling Im a little busy right now.' Dria began hacking through her men. The problem was she had trained them herself and there was more of them than her.

Mab looked around them all getting to her feet eyes glaring, Bella looked terrified and even Dria looked worried if also infuriated.

There suddenly was a blast and Morgan and the other soldiers were thrown back, Dria grabbed on to Bella protectively and Mab had to squint to see who caused it.

Merlin suddenly immersed from the wind.

'Are you ok?' he asked taking a few steps forward to Bella.

'I-'

'She's fine!' Dria snapped. 'You have some nerve coming back here.'

'No, Dria please.' Bella stepped forward. 'The last time you were here you brought those soldiers, but saved me.' She stated. 'Why?'

'I didn't mean to bring them.'

Both Mab and Dria snorted.

'May I speak with you alone?' he asked softly.

Bella nodded and walked over to him.

'My lover is a Christian woman named Nimue.' Merlin stated this didn't bother her at all.

'You know of my past with Mab, well recently she came to me in dreams and told me to travel to the land of magick. I did so and saw some awful things it drive me mad. I needed some water that's when your sister found me. She dragged me to you all and then with Mab back all I wanted was my Nimue.' He sighed. 'So I ran and then I told her of what had happened I didn't know she would tell them.' He said honestly. 'I will not lie I am not fond of your sister or Mab. I'd never let an innocent person get hurt though.'

Bella smiled at him and took his hand.

'I believe you.' She nodded. 'But why are you back here then?' her brow furrowed.

'Nimue saw you kiss me, and it upset her, we argued about my being a wizard and she asked me to leave.'

'Oh.' Bella gasped. 'Im sorry I didn't mean to cause any problems.'

Merlin shook his head.

'The fault is all my own, don't worry over it.' He smiled warmly.

Mab kept glancing over to Merlin with narrowed eyes as Dria slowly walked over to her.

'How are you?' she asked quietly.

'You don't care you've made that clear why bother asking?' Mab snapped.

'I never said I don't care, I d-' she stopped and Mab looked at her. 'I do care.'

Mab got up so they were inches apart.

'You don't believe in me, I irk you, and you haven't mentioned last night.' She couldn't believe she sounded hysterical. Damn human emotions!

'I do believe in you, you irk me in a good way and last night was…well pretty bloody wonderful!' she groaned.

'You do believe in me?' Mab tilted her headed.

'Your in front of me, how could I not.' She folded her arms.

Mab smiled a little then instantly stopped.

'I care about you a lot.' Dria said awkwardly.

'They're coming!' Bella called over to them seeing Morgan and her men get back on there feet.

'Merlin please you need to give Queen Mab her powers back! Please!' Bella begged.

Merlin looked pale.

'It's not a good idea.' He shook his head.

'It is Im sure of it.' She ushered him over to her.

Mab smirked.

'Come to help me at last.' She gloated.

'Not now just do it!' Bella squealed.

Mab and Merlin held hands and as Mab muttered something they both began to glow as his power transferred into her. Bella and Dria fell backwards, the other soldiers stood back from the light.

The light stopped, Merlin felt weak and Mab felt stronger than ever she turned to the soldiers an evil grin on her face. The tips of her fingers shot into them not missing a single one. She then threw the other five back in pure rage. Mab could never recall having felt so alive this was her at her best. Powerful! She summoned fire and threw it at them causing screams and a tree to collapse on top of them. Only Morgan and another boy was left which Dria herself took care of. Bella didn't look as it happened and even when the screams were gone she couldn't turn round.

'You have your powers back.' Dria pointed out quietly.

'Yes.' Was Mab's one word.

'Now, I want to challenge you again.' Mab smirked knowing she had the upper hand this time.

Dria tilted her head.

'Fine.' She passed her a sword with a grin.

'Oh please don't fight.' Bella sighed.

'We're just playing.' Dria grinned.

The swords clashed a few times and Dria found herself on the ground and she looked up at Mab taken aback.

'I let you win.' Dria stated firmly.

'Then don't this time.' Mab inspected her nails waiting for her to get back up.

'Ready?' she raised an eye brow.

They fought again, longer this time but once again Dria found her self back in the dirt. 'Ok fine you win.' Dria said begrudgingly her arm still hurt. 'But your cheating you have magick.' She glared a little.

'You mean like when you had more strength than me and knocked me to the ground, or when you grabbed my throat?' she raised an eye brow smirking.

Dria pouted looking up at her.

'You got me back.' She made to pull for Mab but because of her shields she couldn't touch her.

'What is it?' Mab leant down smirking.

'If you don't play fair Im leaving.' She stood up.

Mab tilted her head which infuriated Dria more.

'Good bye.' She turned.

'They're down.' Mab smirked. 'Now what?'


	10. Then there was Death

Dria reached over and touched her arm but as she did there was a scream, and she turned round in time to see an arrow had went into Bella's chest.

'No!' she screamed running down to Bella and holding her.

Merlin was paling rapidly because he was so drained he was delirious about what was going on.

It was more of the Christian tribe they had reinforced and came after them.

Dria continued to scream and cry in rage, Bella was dead.

That left the situation to Mab who already began throwing them back.

'Stop it.' She said to Mab quietly getting up.

Mab looked at her as though she had gone mad.

'Stop it!' she shouted as Mab threw more of them back then stopped.

'I want to know who killed her.' She declared her voice icey cold.

'Which one of you?' she screamed her eyes lit up with fury as she picked up her sword her dark make up teared down her face.

'It was me.' And to Mab's shock Nimue stepped forward.

'I killed the pagan whore. And you may kill me for it I did God's work though I understand a price most be paid.'

Nimue said this without a smile but as if she truly thought she was performing the work of god. Little did they know it wasn't her she was covering for someone else. It wasn't her place to kill and so she didn't do it but she knew it had to be done and now she was ready to face her death. Slowly she walked towards Dria dropping the arrows she carried and knelt before her. Dria felt engulfed by rage but she had a better idea she raised her sword about to drive it into Merlin. Nimue looked up and screamed, but before she could do it she was blasted across the forest into a tree. She felt a rib crack and winced in pain she looked up and saw Mab with her hands still raised. Dria's eyes filled with betrayal.

'Why?' she gasped in rage.

'He is my son.' Mab replied quietly and glanced at Merlin.

'After what he did to you?' her eyes flared. 'After what that witch did to Bella?' she screamed pointing at Nimue.

'Kill the girl if you wish but you will not harm my son.' Mab said firmly.

Dria dragged herself up and slowly went back over.

Nimue had took Merlin in her arms.

'Im sorry, and I love you.' She whispered in tears.

'Not Nimue me.' Merlin stated getting up to his knees his strength coming back.

Dria drew closer her clothes ripped, her hair everywhere, her eyes red, her face streamed black her body bloodied. Merlin got in front of Nimue protectively.

'No!' he shouted.

Dria looked at Mab in pure betrayal, who in small apology used her power to knock Merlin aside. Nimue screamed as the blade pierced through her as did Merlin as he tried to crawl back to her. He got over for her last breath.

'I love you.' She whispered.

He held her close.

'I love you too.' He whispered back and then she was dead too.

Mab used her powers to take out the soldiers and they fell, Dria hacking into a few of them too. Soon all that was left was sobbing Merlin, Mab and Dria surrounded by corpses. Dria then grabbed Mab's shoulders in a half calm manner.

'Right, she brought you back now you bring her back.' She demanded.

Mab looked down at Bella.

'I can not.' She whispered.

'The hell you cant you're a goddess and you have powers. Bella wasn't half as powerful as you and she did it now bring her back!' she growled.

'It's different for humans I cant bring back a human.' She replied quietly.

'No! No! You bring her back here now!' she screamed and try to punch her but it was pretty useless against her.

'Now!' she roared bursting into tears and slowly slid to the ground.

Merlin then pounced on Dria the two began fighting and at that moment Mab was perfectly grateful for her lack of human emotion. Dria stopped fighting him and let him hit her she burst out laughing.

'You killed her!' Merlin roared.

Dria continued to lie on the ground laughing at him as blood spattered out of her. Mab becoming tired of this used her powers to knock Merlin off of her.

'I loved her so much.' He curled against Nimue's body and cried.

Dria finally stopped laughing Mab continued to look at them in utter confusion to this reaction. She looked down at Dria her fae side had took most of the emotion she felt very sealed off from everyone once more. Dria got up pushed her hair back spat blood and then began to use her sword to hack at wood.

'What are you doing?' Mab asked curiously.

'I need to bury the body.' She said quite calmly.

Merlin continued to hold Nimue's body.

'I can do that, bury the body.' She offered.

Dria looked at her with a raised eye brow.

'Come back.' Mab ordered.

Dria stepped back a few steps Mab waved her hand and beautiful flowers began to wrap over her as though nature itself was welcoming her. Dria nodded and watched her sister vanish.

'This isn't your time.' Dria turned to her.

Mab's brow furrowed.

'Bella knew she would die before peace she brought you back as a beacon of hope for people she wanted you to seal yourself off. In your kingdom then far in the future people will look for Queen Mab. Right now they cant handle you.'

Mab looked deeply troubled by this and paced around.

'If I do not continue to fight I will die.' She said simply.

'No you wont if you retreat to your land with your creatures some people will keep following you enough to let you survive. Just don't use a lot of magick and in time you will get much more powerful.' She explained.

'You knew this?' Mab raised an eye brow.

'The high priestess needed a sorceress with a loving heart, and soldier.'

Merlin looked up at them. Nimue had killed her sister, she had killed Nimue, he had hit her yet now it all seemed so irrelevant. They were just things, things that would in time be forgotten.

'I will ride with you to give you safe passage to your land.' Dria said going for a horse.

'I-' Mab was about to say she could teleport now but for some reason the girl contented her and perhaps she had more she could tell her.

'As you wish.' Mab also got up onto a horse.

She glanced coldly at Merlin before kicking off with Dria.

They rid for a while in complete silence it was Mab who broke it.

'I am sorry about-'

'Told you don't like sympathy.' She replied shortly.

Mab nodded.

'Where will you go now?' she queried.

'I'll be around.' She replied shortly again.

'You told me you cared for me once…did you mean it?' this was the next best thing she had.

Dria brought her horse to a halt to look at her and Mab did the same.

'Well?' she rasped.

'Yes I do, but it doesn't matter, you have your power back and as you belittle human emotions so much I guess that means you don't feel.' She jumped of her horse walking back into the trees alittle. Mab followed her.

'Where are you going?' she kept walking until the trees ended and there was just flat ground.

'This is where I used to live, it was whole once and now it's ripped apart torn to the ground nothing. So the next time you-'

Mab cut her off by kissing her.

Dria was taken a back then gave out a gasp of pain. Mab frowned then looked down to see there was a sword in Dria's chest.

'No!' she whimpered holding her as she fell.

Dria looked up at her with a bitter sweet smile.

'You really are the most irksome, woman I have ever met.' She grinned.

Mab tilted her head staring at her as though defying her to die.

'Don't leave me.' She hissed through gritted teeth.

Dria laughed.

'Just promise me you will retreat to your kingdom, that you will wait for your time, I believe it to be a precious gift of yours.' She choked.

Mab continued to stare at her.

'Promise me.' Dria squeezed her arm.

'I….promise.' Mab whispered, and then she died just as Mab had seen many die before. She didn't shed tears she couldn't even if she wanted to instead she looked up to see who had done this.

'You took my love I took yours.' Frik stared down at her coldly.

Mab's eyes flared and she stood up thunder and lightning came into play as she walked towards Frik and Frik walked backwards. Very slowly. Her eyes a light with anger, this walk continued for a short while until Mab felt herself being shook by Merlin. He had followed after Frik whether he could have stopped him or not was not clear.

'You need to get out of here! More armies are coming and tribes. Mostly Christian they're banding together to kill you.'

Mab kept staring at Frik.

'What's your sudden concern?' Mab screamed.

'Bella was a nice girl and if she believed in you perhaps somewhere in you there is good but if your dead she died for nothing. Dria will have died for nothing.' He pointed out surely if Mab had to go into hiding he would not see her again he'd be dead by her return.

Mab stopped the storm and all grew quiet, she would not listen to Merlin but she had promised Dria. She turned and began to walk away.

'I hope you are haunted by her as I am Morgan.' Frik smirked.

Mab knelt down at Dria's body picking her sword up she then threw it and then Frik was dead. It was almost a poetic statement she had killed him with a sword in honour of Dria.

Merlin sighed.

'You have what you want now. Your back.' He said with a shrug.

'Yes, and in time I will make a full recovery. But now you know.' She said simply.

'Now I know what?' he looked confused.

'Before you were born I wasn't so cold, I loved my people and fought by there side, I will always care for them. It hurts to watch so many die. What happened with Bella and Dria and there soldiers. That is why I am the way I am. It happened over and over.' Mab hissed in rage as plants grew over Dria.

'You may wish to think on that before you judge me in future.'

'Everything I do does not have love in it but is has a reason. The end justifies the means.' She whispered then teleported to her cavern to wait until the people need her again, sealing herself off from the world, leaving Merlin to have finally understood her.

-The End-

Xxxx

I can only apologise for the way the writing turns out, no matter what I try it wont sit properly. And yeah I do tend to OoC in this lol. Yes tell me what you think.


End file.
